In the art of electrical devices, there are continuous trends towards faster signal transmission speeds and miniaturisation. Thus, connectors are desired meeting this trend. However, with miniaturisation of connectors, problems of signal integrity and noise, as well as mechanical stability and robustness of the connector increase, while complexity and costs for manufacture may increase as well.
The present disclosure aims to address one or more of these problems in the particular fields of circuit card connections and edge card connectors, where high data transmission speeds of well over 2 Gbit/second, e.g. 10 or 15 Gbit/second or even higher preferably should be achieved.